The present street lighting systems show the problem of the luminous pollution, and besides determine high electric consumptions.
The use of solid state lighting systems permits to reduce the energetic consumptions.
The street lighting systems shows high production costs and designing costs in order to obtain a luminous distribution that permit to optimize the lighting for each typology of road.
In particular the realization costs of the moulds affect strongly on the final production cost of each single lighting system.
Alternatively to use the same lighting system for different road typology determine the disadvantage to have problems of homogenous of the luminous distribution with portions of road not correctly illuminated and therefore potentially dangerous, and besides in some cases the disadvantage to determine problems of luminous pollution, hence the illumination towards the sky.
Besides in case of a modification of the road, for example with the creation of a bicycle path, often it is necessary to substitute the entire illuminating body of the lighting system in order to have a correct illumination of the same.